


7 times the bond was embarrassing or otherwise inconvenient

by flosus



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, jd is gr8, lmao its unfinished, lovestruck needs more fanfic, mac is so cute, razi is that boi, tbh idk what this is but i plan to keep updating it, was in a good mood wanted to crank out some dumb shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: 7 times the bond was embarrassing or otherwise inconvenient.





	1. masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> bating the mas is good guys, this is unedited, and its nothing serious, honestly this work is nothing serious, i was having fun, and i thought of this so i decided to sit down and write it
> 
> sorry in advance, love all u guys
> 
> (o yeah i named MC alex cause she has to have a name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the shower. Some variation of Jerry Springer ensues.

_We all need our alone time._

_It’s inevitable_ , Alex thinks, and she does feel a shred of embarrassment as she rids of herself of her clothes, staring in the mirror, which starts to cloud with steam. Her eyes suddenly catch the only prominent color in her reflection, the mixes of reds and purples on the underside of her breasts. Staring so blatantly at the hickeys makes her mind spin as she sees visions of Mackenzie over her, giving her body so much attention. Swiftly, almost mindlessly, she fumbles towards the bathroom door until she hears the lock click and steps in the shower, thanking whatever God for the detachable shower head.

~

_As much as I hate to admit it, this show is pretty funny._

Mackenzie is sitting on the couch, clad in some white briefs, obnoxiously bright red fuzzy socks, and a too-tight tank top. Her gaze is on the TV, which is blaring with obscenities and several variations of “ _you are not the father,_ ” and it’s making her smile despite not wanting to. Some women are fighting, while a man, clearly a common denominator in this whole mess, stands watching almost passively, and the host is instigating the whole thing. While Mackenzie is usually a proud opponent of pitting women against each other, this is...hysterical--so hysterical that she’s actually watching it, and a bit upset that she can’t enjoy the comedy with her fianceé.

Suddenly there’s a close-up of one of the women who’s cursing out the cameraman, and Mac thinks it’s all too much so she closes her eyes, about to laugh and instead is nearly paralyzed with bliss. She audibly gasps, the beginnings of intense bliss forming in her chest, and tingles spread throughout her whole body. Face coloring, she twitches, and it almost feels orgasmic.

Then within a split second, it’s over.

Increasingly embarrassed, she moves to her feet, turns off the television, and just stands there a while, heart rate still accelerated.

Hearing a door creak, she looks towards the noise, and Alex emerges, hair wet, and a content smile making her face glow.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey..” Mac says slowly, staring at her strangely.

“What? Are you okay?” Alex says quickly, becoming concerned. She approaches her. “Why are you just standing here?”

“I just..had a weird feeling while watching TV.” Alex’s face blanches. “Oh yeah, I was…you know,” she looks off, “flicking the bean…”

“Oh.” Mac says, with relief. “That makes sense. I thought I was actually losing my mind--” “I didn’t think that it would..” Alex says, turning red.

“I didn’t know you would feel it, I’m actually sooo stupid--”

“No, it’s okay. You’re not stupid. It’s actually pretty funny.” Mac says, smiling. “And it felt really good, so keep these random assaults of intense pleasure up. Am I going to get a shock at work this evening? While running? Who knows? Surprise is the necessary element!”

“Oh my god, please...stop.”


	2. spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is afraid of spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: spiders... yes in this mac is scared of spiders ok mac isnt unstoppable goddamn
> 
> well she is but she has fears, okk into the the story
> 
> sorry in advance again

It’s one of those rare days when Mac is off, but Alex isn’t. Alex gets off in a few hours, and Mac knows she’s going to be reeling with hunger, so she’s trying to whip something up in the kitchen. Unfortunately, neither of them have been to the grocery store in a few days, so the refrigerator is looking kind of desolate, but Mac is determined--Alex will not be eating diner food. She can’t have her fianceé collapsing from a clogged artery, just when things are going so good.

“Okay, so what will it be?” Mac says aloud, looking in the refrigerator for the hundredth time. “There’s cheese, milk, butter, an onion, some broccoli--is that broccoli brown--” she closes the refrigerator and opens the freezer-- ”oh my god, there’s a chicken!”

Thanking god for coming through for the gays, she takes the chicken out and shuffles through the cabinets, which were in no better shape than the refrigerator, and discovered some pasta noodles that didn’t look antiquated so things were looking up-- _ wait, what the fuck is that? What the actual fuck-- _

~

Alex is losing her absolute goddamn mind polishing pins and arcade games for about the hundredth time. If she keeps this up, the entire bowling alley might disappear from how spotless it is. She looks at Razi who is entertaining some guests and then at JD who is terrorizing some poor child.

Typical.

“God, I’m so fucking bored,” she muttered to herself, staring at the clock, “maybe I can ask Razi for the rest of day off--” Anxiety. Heart hammering, she blinks and clenches her fists, staring ahead at the clock. What the fuck is wrong with that clock...to make her feel stricken with anxiety.

Immediately, she feels a tug in her chest, and she grabs her phone. It’s  _ Mac _ , she thinks, and puts her phone to her ear, brows furrowed in concern.

~

Mac is often known for her composure. But right now, it’s disintegrated, and she’s glad no one is here to see this...because she’s embarrassed but at the same time  _ afraid _ .

Right as she was pulling the box of noodles out from its hiding spot, she felt something graze her knuckles. She wrinkled her nose and moved her fingers to see what that was and felt her veins fill with ice when it  _ moved _ , the thing  _ moved _ . She quickly withdrew her hand and stared in horror when she saw the eight-legged fiend from hell on her skin, touching her fucking skin--

Barely suppressing a shriek, she immediately ran to the sink ( _ why the damn sink _ ), and then decided that  _ no, the toilet is better _ . Baring her teeth in disgust, she pushed the bathroom door open and almost shed actual tears when she felt sensation on her wrist. She could now tell her future children that she had voluntarily banged her wrist over and over again against a toilet bowl. Fun times, fun times.

“It’s gone, it’s fucking gone,” she flushed the toilet, “sayonara!” She didn’t waste any time dousing her hands in water and pouring the whole soap dispenser on her hands. Only vaguely, she heard her phone buzzing against the island, but she couldn’t bring it in herself to  _ care _ at the moment.

Breathing out in relief, she walked out the bathroom, eyeing the cabinets with dubious scrutiny. She wasn’t going to let cabinets...hinder her from cooking Alex a delicious meal.

But it seemed her phone would. It was vibrating, almost like it was yelling for her attention, so she picked it up and immediately answered when she the Caller ID.

“Hey, ba--”

“Are you ok?! Mac, I called you 10 times, and you didn’t answer! Are you ok? I felt anxiety in our,” her voice lowered, “in our bond…”

“Oh. Yeah, Alex, I’m fine. Just...got scared. I’m making you dinner, by--”

“What made you that scared?! Felt like my fucking heart was going to leap from my throat. Mac, you don’t get that anxious unless something’s seriously wrong. Do you need me to come home?”

_ Yes _ .

Mac’s love for Alex outweighed her bubbling mortification--but only for a moment. It was just a spider…”No, Alex, it’s okay, seriously.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what was it?”

“I...tripped.”

“That scared you? Mac…”

“Okay, fine, it was a spider that crawled up my wrist, I nearly died.”

“Mac…”

“Okay, bye, Alex, have a nice day, please spare me your laughter.” She hung up then immediately felt bad, but her phone started vibrating with incoming texts.

 

Future wifey: omg mac i feel so bad

Future wifey: are you ok? Omg

Future wifey: youre still my strong alpha jhdsiujfodshfids you shouldnt feel bad, we all have fears…

Me: That doesn’t make me feel any better if we’re going to be honest

Future wifey: KMFAOOOO

Me: Thanks

Future wifey: stop i love you, its just..im not laughing at you, i was so scared that something happened to you, and turns out its just a spider

Future wifey: razi was gonna send me home cause he saw i was panicking

Me: Tell him to send you

Future wifey: k im coming (;

 

So spiders do have purpose, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is... im SORRY ! love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dhsguyifopkdsjfhiu


End file.
